


Formidable Flower

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: True Blood with a Lemon Twist [4]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: Tara's season 3 story-line, twisted and spun to make her adventure with the handsome, yet unstable Franklin Mott the way it should have been.





	1. That Night At Merlotte's

 

When Tara Thornton left the motel, she left Franklin Mott completely baffled. He felt an unexplained, yet meaningful connection after their brief post coital conversation.

He was certain she felt it too.

For a split second had he thought about going after her, but his pride would not allow it. He lay on the bed in the quiet room, unable to pull himself out of bed, wondering if it was something he said, that upset her enough to leave him.

He had to know what that something was. Tara was a mystery to him, a puzzle which Franklin was anxious to solve. Her beauty enchanted him. the pain he saw in her lovely eyes made him want to protect her from the world.

What was most important to him was knowing he'd convinced her she didn't want to die. He inhaled, not for air but for scent. Her sweet honey fragrance lingered on his skin.

His phone abruptly rang several times interrupting his thoughts. Unable to ignore his employer's calls he answered.

It was time to get back to work.

Finally Tara was home, albeit, her home away from home at Sookie's house. She showered and climbed into the guest room bed.

The young beauty felt uneasy about the way she left the curly haired, blue-eyed vamp. After all, the attractive mysterious man was at the right place at the right time.

She reminisced about the tumultuous event that brought them together. Due to a couple of rednecks who blatantly disrespected her slain lover, the dark haired, man rushed to the woman's aid.

After they beat the disrespectful men who offended her into submission, the British accented vampire glamored the hillbillies into thinking they had assaulted each other.

Tara thought that act was brilliant, methodical and messed up at the same time.

After having mind blowing sex in the heat of passion, Franklin sweetly sparked up a conversation. In any other situation a man asking a woman does she have a husband or boyfriend was expected...

But not for Tara, Franklin asking about her significant other only reminded her of how recent Eggs had died. The dirt on her troubled man's grave hadn't even settled and here she was in bed with another man. Tara realized that like always she had acted on impulse and she had to live with the consequence.

She made a mistake.

A tall, handsome, British- vampire mistake. It must certainly not happen again. She realized despite herself she could not stop thinking about Franklin since the moment she left his room.

But eventually the night caught up with her and finally she fell asleep.

The following night...

Franklin went back to Merlotte's and found a far corner booth to sit in and ordered a True Blood. He was still getting used to the synthetic blood drink and found A-negative to be the most tolerable.

He had completed his investigation task early and wanted to pay Tara a visit and make sure the beautifully broken woman was well.

He watched her unblinkingly, she was so incredibly alluring to him.

She wore a yellow halter top, skin tight blue jeans and her braids swept up in a ponytail. She was a natural beauty in his eyes. He watched Tara make drinks for the steadily growing crowd.

It was busy that night at the bar, so she had not noticed him when he walked in.

Franklin observed smiles being exchanged between her and a dirty-blond haired man in a flannel shirt. He appeared to be the manager or perhaps the owner of the bar. The scruffy faced man would collect money from the register and go to the back which Franklin assumed to be the office area.

Franklin could sense that Tara and the man were close. But how close, he wondered. Could he be her lover; is he the reason she left? He inspected as an older, red haired woman who initially took his order cut her eyes in his direction. Oddly, she began pointing at him while tapping Tara's shoulder. When Tara pulled her eyes away from wiping the counter, her actions halted, her eyes widen.

Tara took a deep breath as she walked over to Franklin with a look of curiosity and slight irritation.

"What are you doing here, Franklin?" She felt she already knew the answer, but didn't quite know what else to say.

"Last time I checked this was a public place. You don't mind, do you?"

Tara looked around to see if anyone heard him. She was relieved when she saw that no one had their eyes on them, not even Arlene, she was busy bringing out an order for a large table across the room.

"Suppose not…" She mumbled, but the irritation was clear on her face. It hurt him that she was not happy to see him, and was determined to find out why.

"Is there any way possible I could get your name now?"

His curiosity about her was getting the best of him; he made up his mind he wouldn't leave until he at least got her first name. He'd prefer her full name and birthday, but he did not want to push his luck.

Tara took a long, deep sigh, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Franklin thought her resistance was adorable. Tara was inquisitive as to why he was so interested in her. He could have easily had her for a snack last night if that was what he was after. But he flat out refused her. Even though it was clear to her, he wanted to feed from her...Badly.

Regardless, he missed his shot. What happened last night was a one-time thing.

Tara decided not to put up a fuss about him being there, after all, he was a paying customer, besides he wasn't bothering anyone. There was no need to cause a scene trying to get him to leave.

People around town would never stop lecturing her if he found out that she was with a vampire. There was no way she was prepared to be treated like her best friend Sookie.

"Fine, my name is Tara!" She hissed, placing a tired hand on her hip, allowing her eyes to slowly roll into her head.

"What a lovely name…. Tara." He was practically beaming. She shook her head and mumbled obscenities as she turned towards the bar.

He smiled triumphantly as he watched her perfect ass walk away.

"Beautiful" he murmured.

At the bar as she made another drink for a customer. After a few minutes she noticed him saunter towards the bar.

Damn, he has a sexy walk.

She thought inwardly, as she tried to pull her eyes away from him. He slid into a seat at the far end of the bar, the same place he sat the night before. After Tara finished serving all the customers that were seated before him, she made her way to him.

"Wan another True Blood?" She questioned coldly, not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the bottle out of the cooler and shoved it into the microwave.

"I'll take the True Blood Tara; I'd also like to ask you out..?"

"Look Franklin," Tara paused and then turned to face him. And when his expressive blue eyes met her brown ones, she lost her words. "I-I, just don't think." The microwave beeped, giving her an excuse to look away. She yanked the True Blood out of the microwave, sliding it to him. "I'm not ready for that right now."

And then she walked away.

He sat on the bar-stool leisurely drinking his True Blood. She noticed those stunning blue eyes never faltered from her. He scrutinized Tara, gazing at her as if she was one of the seven wonders. Tara tried to continue on with her work, but caught herself glancing his way from time to time.

Sam handed her a clean towel and politely asked her to wipe down the empty tables and counters. As she cleaned the bar counter, her mind became flooded with thoughts of her past lovers.

Tara thought about how she always felt second place in Sam's heart next to Sookie. She wished Jason desired her the way she's adored him for so many years. She felt deeply confused about Eggs, she wanted to believe it was love, but wondered, how much of it was just the illusion that Maryanne created.

She gathered the strength to look Franklin's way and exhaled.

He was gone.

Tara finished her shift and drove to Sookie's house. She wondered how long Sookie would be gone with Bill… At the same time, she was looking forward to her time alone.

She fiddled with the key ring and just as she was about to place the key into the keyhole she heard his voice.

"Hello, Tara."

Tara screamed and dropped her keys and the bag of tacos Lafayette made for her. She couldn't believe Franklin was sitting on the rail at the far end of the porch with the most nonchalant look on his face.

"What the fuck! How did you know where I lived?"

Most of all Tara wanted to know what he really wanted from her. And with that walk that Tara found unbearably sexy Franklin slowly closed the space between them.

Now he stood mere inches from her, she could smell his fragrant cologne.

"I followed you." He casually replied "Aren't you happy to see me?" Franklin sensed her distress. Her heart was racing, he knew he had frightened her.

That thrilled him.

"Hell no..!" She snapped. She could hear own her voice shaking.

"Come on Tara, don't be that way." He smirked, trying to make her feel at ease. She found his smirked to be alluring and annoying at the same time. Franklin picked up the brown paper bag and keys and gently placed them in her hands. Tara's hands were still shaking as she unlocked, opened the door and dashed into the house. Tara knew from what Sookie told her that he could not enter unless invited.

And he was still standing there waiting for her to invite him in.

There was no way in hell she was going to do that.

"Well, I guess, you will be on your way Franklin." She taunted him, sarcastically waving her hand good bye.

"Don't you want to let me in…Tara?" He said her name slow and deliberately. He wanted to be with her and was not taking NO for an answer.

"Tara…" He purred, he was glamoring her, as he had done countless people over the centuries.

Tara knew exactly what he was doing and it enraged her. "No I don't want to let you in -you sonofabitch! Just FYI, so you can tell all your vampire friends. I can't be glamored!" She yelled at him and slammed the door.

Sookie and Bill told her after being possessed by the ancient and powerful Maenad, her mind had become immune to any sort of mind control.

Now Franklin stood there completely befuddled and one again, Tara was the cause. She was a beautiful mystery, so full of surprises. Through the door he listened to her walk up the stairs. She cursed him the whole way up. He heard her walk into a room and slammed the door.

She shouted out… "And that's why I fucking hate vampires!"

 


	2. Let Me In

 

Franklin walked off the porch and flew up to the roof of the house.

He hovered up above the house, peering into each window until he spotted Tara three windows over.

The curtains were thin and the window was slightly open; he could see her undressing.

And he loved everything he saw.

Tara untied her halter top, pulling it over her head, exposing her beautiful pert breast. She tugged at her jeans until they fell to the floor. She shimmed off her hot-pink lace panties, letting all her garments drop to the floor.

His cock stiffened and his fangs dropped with arousal.

Tara stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on her aching skin. As the hot water poured on her skin, her tumultuous day and night seem to flow out of her body and down the drain, washing everything away.

Everything, except the mysterious vampire who seemed hell bent on intruding into her life. She simply could not understand why she found someone so odd, so alluring.

She toweled herself dry, put on her robe and grabbed a bottle of lotion on her way out of the bathroom. She placed the bottle of lotion on the nightstand and walked over to the window to let in some fresh air.

Franklin maneuvers out of site as she approached, glaring lustfully at her pert nipples peeked through her silk robe.

At the window she closed her eyes taking in the cool summer breeze caressing her skin causing her to get pleasant goose bumps.

Franklin longed for everything he saw.

She grabbed the bottle of lotion and sat down in a chair by the window and began to lotion her toned legs and arms.

Franklin felt it was just as good a time as any to make his presence known. So he step in front of the window and stood there as casually as someone waiting in the line at the grocery store.

The lovely woman did not notice him as she was busy lathering her arms with lotion.

"Taarraaaa." The mysterious vampire crooned softly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tara screamed out, dropping the bottle of lotion. "That's it, I am calling the police!" She sneered curtly.

Tara was furious, she leapt towards the nightstand to her purse and pulled out her cell phone hoping it would make Franklin leave. She had no intentions on calling the cops. She hated them.

It was a police officer who she thought had killed her lover.

Her attempt to get rid of him failed. He causally shrugged his shoulders and mockingly sighed. So Tara pretended to dial and speak to an operator. Franklin could hear the movie theater listings being recited by a recorded voice. Tara frustratingly scowled at him. Franklin pulled her panties out of his pocket and held them up with two fingers, waving them in the air.

"You left these the other night."

Tara's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She wanted to snatch them out of his hands and slap his face. But she didn't dare reach her hand out to him.

"That's just wrong." She replied shaking her head.

"I'll stay out here all night until you invite me in." He hoped she cared enough to not let him do that.

Tara wondered could Franklin be crazy enough to do it. Tara figured he was crazy enough to stay out there until the sun came up.

Oh, then I'd have to clean grilled vampire off Sookie's roof.

"Just tell me what you want and make it quick so you can be on your way." She crossed her arms.

"May I come in and rub that lotion on you?" His eyes lingered on her feet and slowly trailed up her shapely legs.

"Look asshole, say what you gotta say and get off the damn roof!" She hissed.

There was just no getting through to her. She was so tough, so unforgiving; he felt they could be so great together. But now Franklin felt he had no choice but to be straight forward with her. Franklin placed her panties in his pocket.

"Look Tara, I need to know where Sookie is but I can't tell you why so don't ask."

Tara's heart sank. She knew that he wanted something. She wasn't surprised that yet another man, another vampire was interested in Sookie.

"What the hell do you want with Sookie?" She asked trying to mask her bruised feelings with anger. "Did Bill put you up to this? Is that what you vampires do when you get tired of your fang-bangers, you leave and send another to take your place."

Offended that she would think such a thing he quickly defended himself. "I don't want anything from Sookie." He furrowed his eyebrows in aversion to express his point. "You know who I want. I'm looking right at the one I desire. However, I need to find Sookie for my employer and I assure you that my employer is not Bill Compton."

That information confused her even more. "Well, who is your employer?"

"If I told you that I'd put you and myself in great danger. I can't risk that."

"Please Tara, let me in and I will try to explain to you what is going on. You know you can take back your invitation at any time."

Tara thought about it.

Hell, if Sookie is in some sort of danger, and this guy knows about it, I better do whatever I can to help her.

"Okay Franklin, you can come in, don't make me regret this."

Tara stepped back to give him enough room to climb in.

Franklin silently climbed through the window, his stern scowl, washed over and a smug expression emerged. Without a word he picked up the bottle of lotion. He stood in front of her with the most tasteful dirty look on his handsome face.

Tara scowled at him and crossed her arms. She thought about putting on some more clothes, but Franklin had already seen her naked and would undress her with his eyes anyway.

He glanced at her with a quizzical expression. "Why are you so guarded Tara, so defensive. Is it me or are you like this with everyone?"

She sighed. "I-I just…learned early on not to expect much from anyone. I've been hurt too many times to count." Her scowl softened at her admission. He neared her, wanting nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and carry her away. He closed the space between them and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Tara…" he murmured softly, before leaning in and kissing her oh-so-gently on her forehead.

"Right now, the only thing that matters to me is making you happy. You deserve happiness more than anyone," he pressed another feathery kiss to her forehead. "And I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you realize that."

She sighed and leaned further into his touch. "You're doing that right now. I never thought I'd feel so safe with a vampire but…for whatever reasons, I actually trust you. And for me to say that is something." She rested her hands on his chest and traced invisible figures over the soft black fabric of his tee shirt.

Tara looked up at him and demanded. "Tell me what your employer wants with Sookie."

"I don't know, perhaps it's because of Bill's interest in her. Look Tara, this is just a job, I don't care about the politics."

"So is your employer some sort of political figure."

Franklin nodded. "You could say that."

"Well at least tell me what you do for him."

"I'm sort of a private investigator. I have a gift for finding out the truth. I've been doing this for over a century now."

Tara saw Franklin's blur as he sped over and turned the light switch off so only the dim light of the small lamp lit the room.

"So are you going to tell me where Sookie is?" He asked paying close attention to her eyes, voice and body language.

"Look Franklin, I don't know where Sookie is and even if I did, I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you unless I knew the intentions of your employer."

Franklin respected her loyalty and believes what she told him. He would have to find out where Sookie is by other means.

He was done with work for the night. He walked over to her bed, still holding the bottle of lotion. He shook the bottle and grinned at her. Despite her better judgment she sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside her. Franklin did so and gently kissed her forehead again.

Tara silently scooted her bottom to the head of the bed. Franklin squeezed the bottle of lotion into his hand and began rubbing the lavender scented lotion on her feet. His firm hands massaging her feet, promptly made the tense muscles in them relax.

Soon after that the couple forgot about their prior concerns. They went back and forth asking each other questions about their life, past and present.

Tara was intrigued by his history. She discovered that when Franklin was human, he lost his first and last human wife and two adolescent boys over three hundred years ago to small pox. He still visits their graves in modern day London.

Afterward he was turned into a vampire unwillingly and his Sire tortured him for over a century until Russell rescued him. His sire sought vengeance by torturing, then killing his vampire bride. He told Tara that his vampire wife was a former slave, he described her as a stunning, regal, and that she loved adventure and travel. He told Tara she physically looked similar to her. Tara felt she was beginning to understand him and the ways of a vampire a little more.

Franklin made some discoveries about Tara as well; she had a difficult childhood, her mother was an alcoholic and abusive. He was fascinated that she somehow had the capability to summon Maenad into town a few weeks ago. The creature caused havoc with ever one it encountered. She told Franklin that the Maenad introduced her to Eggs, who had been labeled a murderer, by people who barley have any memory of what happened to them while under Maryanne's spell. She became teary eyed as she told him she did not even know his full name until the day of his funeral. Franklin realized that the anger she showed was just a mask to cover all her sadness and pain.

He felt it was experiences like those that defined humans and vampires alike. He knew in his soul that they were both lonely kindred spirits who finally found each other. He felt that on the outside Tara was the formidable rock, but on the inside was a beautiful wild flower.

Tara felt she had a new friend to talk to someone who didn't pass judgment. After the wonderful massage and intriguing conversation, exhaustion took over and Tara was unable to fight the sleep that was claiming her.

Soon Tara was fast asleep.

He lay beside her, gazing at the pretty bartender as she slumbered into the night. He found a light blanket on a chair and covered her with it.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodnight my sweet."

He went downstairs and began to case the Stackhouse residence for any viable information he could acquire for his mission. He found newspaper articles that dated back several decades, but nothing he found was useful.

After a dead end search of the Stackhouse residence, he decided tonight he would question Sookie's only relative in Bon Temps.


	3. All Tied Up

 

As Jason's truck pulled up to his house, he noticed a black Chevelle parked in front of his house. The young man leered curiously into the car and was taken aback when, Franklin hurriedly approached.

"Are you Jason Stackhouse?" Franklin politely asked the athletically built man.

Jason was in a very bad mood after having an argument with one of the girls he's currently sleeping with.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" He rudely replied to the stranger.

Franklin ignored his question, disregarded his rudeness and got straight to the point.

"Where could I find a Miss Sookie Stackhouse?"

Jason stood with a blank stare for a moment; he realized he had not talked to his sister in a several days.

"Don't know. Why do you wanna to know?"

The vampire investigator did not answer that question either; he was occupied with trying to sense if the young man was lying or being truthful.

Jason was untrusting of the undead stranger asking about his little sister, so he added, "Is she in some sort of trouble? If so you, better let me know or I'll haul your ass down to the police station for questioning."

Jason's threat made Franklin laughed hysterically. Franklin chuckled at the blonde haired man for several moments.

"What's so funny?" Jason irately asked. He hated vampires and this one really rubbed him the wrong way.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Franklin joked and continued to chuckle expecting Jason at any moment to laugh with him.

The blond haired man glared at him with crossed arms.

Franklin hastily realized that Jason was serious, his chuckling instantly ceased.

Jason continued to glare at him further annoying Franklin. He knew at that point Jason was not going to cooperate. He needed to be further interrogated in a more private setting. So Franklin used his supernatural strength and pressed Jason against his own truck.

Franklin bit into Jason's muscular shoulder, relishing in the sound of Jason's grunts of pain. The young man tried to escape but was powerless, against the strength of a three-hundred year old vampire. He soon grew weak at the loss of blood. Franklin drained him unconscious and like a sack of potatoes, he threw him into the trunk of his seventy-two Chevrolet.

Franklin drove an hour to his old shack deep in the bayou. The secluded shack was a place he took people for private questioning. The shack looked out into the murky swamp full of gators; no one would see or hear a thing.

'A great place to hide a blood-bag…'Franklin thought as he opened up the trunk.

A full hour later Jason awoke, tied securely to a chair in a musty, dark room. There were several holes in the walls, floor and the ceiling. The moonlight shined through a large hole in the ceiling, an old oil lamp was placed in front of his feet.

Franklin ripped the duct tape from his mouth and asked him for the whereabouts of his sister again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jason painfully shouted in dismay. Once he saw Franklin he remembered; he glared at the vampire

Of course Franklin did not answer. Instead he dug into the young man's jean pocket and took out his cell phone. In the phone's directory, Franklin found Sookie's name. Franklin forced Jason under hypnosis to call and speak to his sister.

She answered her phone and briefly talked to Jason. She sounded like she was in distress and did not divulge much information. However, Franklin was able to get a general location. Satisfied, the vampire immediately report back the viable information to his employer.

Franklin took the little extra time he had to learn more about Jason. Early that night Tara spoke highly of Jason and it made Franklin wonder why he never reciprocated those feelings. Franklin did not understand why any man, especially the simple-mined man before him would not love a beautiful woman like Tara.

He glamored and interrogated Jason a little more and Franklin concluded that Jason simply thought of Tara as a friend and loved her like his own sister.

The cerulean-eyed man decided he'd make Tara forget she ever loved an idiot like Jason.

Finally Franklin asked Jason something he enjoyed asking all his human victims. "Jason Stackhouse, tell me your deepest darkest secret, the one that lies heaviest on your heart..."

Jason's hazel eyes filled with tears as he confessed to killing Eggs Benedict Talley in the parking lot of Merlotte's. "It was in self-defense. He was gonna attack Andy." Jason sniffled as he divulged the entire incident. Franklin knew he was telling him the truth but the idiot's justification was gallingly offensive.

"Let me get this straight, you shot a man holding a knife in the back of the head, and you call that self-defense."

With one eyebrow raised Franklin huffed with disbelief after hearing Jason's confession.

"You're the quintessential hick-town cop." The pallor skinned vampire replied sarcastically.

Jason began to weep. "It was a big fucking knife!"

"Silence is golden. Duct tape is silver…" Franklin teased as he tore another strip of duct tape and placed it on Jason's mouth. After doing so, he checked to make sure the ropes were tight.

Afterward, Franklin stepped back into the darkness of the room. In a flash he was gone into the swamp, onto the dirt road where he left his car. Morning was near and it was time for Franklin to retire for the day.

The next day...

Jason jerked out of unconsciousness; even though he slept he was still exhausted from the massive blood loss. His aching muscles struggled and squirmed in the old wooden chair for what seemed like hours, the ropes were constricting, making it difficult for him to breath, let alone move.

However the chair was frail and unstable, he knew if he kept at it, the chair would break and he could set himself free.

During his attempt to set himself free, he tried to remember the vampire's name, but he could not recall. He then tried to remember the information he gave him, but all Jason could remember was the vampire's appearance and that black car.

Jason sat still for a moment; he thought he heard someone approach. A deer peeked through a hole in the front door. Relieved, Jason continued to tussle about in the old wooden chair.

After several hours of biting at the ropes, pulling on his restraints and rubbing his skin raw, the chair began to crack beneath his weight and eventually broke into several pieces. Jason crashed to the floor. His back popped and it felt like a thousand needles had penetrated his spine. After several long excruciating moments, he picked himself up off the floor and stumbled out of the dusty shack.

Jason wondered aimlessly in the swap for several more hours. He dragged himself through the dense, muddy, and murky bayou. He was thirsty, hungry and fatigued.

Just before dark the badly bruised and disheveled man finally made it to a dirt road and hitch-hiked a ride back to Bon Temps.

* * *

 

**At Merlotte's that afternoon...**

Tara tried to listen while Lafayette went on about his date with Jesus Vasquez. She was happy that her cousin found someone and was blissful. She was a little surprised that his new beau was her aunt Ruby Jean's handsome male nurse.

She kept quiet about Franklin. She wanted to mention him but did not know how Lafayette would react to her dating a vampire. She did not like keeping anything from Lafayette and knew if she continued to see Franklin; it would not remain secret for long.

Suddenly, Lafayette interrupted her thoughts; "What's goin on with you today hookah." He waived his hand in front of her face snapping his fingers as if to release her from a trance. "You ain't heard a word I said. So tell me, what's on yo mind?" Curiosity marred his handsome face.

She thought about telling him about Franklin at that moment, but noticed Arlene was within ear shot.

"Nothin Laf, we just need to get back to work is all."

The work day flew by and as the evening approached time seemed to slow for Tara. She could not get out of Merlotte's fast enough. When she finally got home, her new and mysterious vampire began to take over her mind.

Despite herself, she desperately wanted to see him again.

She ached to feel his cool touch on her warm skin; she loved the way he gave her body goose bumps. She longed to look into his sky blue eyes while running her fingers through his unruly, dark locks.

Shamefully her centered moisten at the thought of tasting his soft sweet peppermint lips.


	4. Fast Fingers

 

Franklin went to the market and purchased a fruit basket, red wine and a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Tara. He wanted to impress her and make that night special for them.

He dreamed of the dark-skinned beauty as he slumbered in his coffin that day, he needed his dreams to come true. He longed to take her away from Bon Temps one day.

As he stepped onto Sookie's porch he could hear Tara inside watching television. He knocked on the door holding the flowers he purchased in front of his face, playfully peeking through them.

Tara swung the door open and smiled at the site of him. He held the flowers out to her with that charming smirk that Tara adored and gladly accepted them.

"Thank you Franklin. I'll go get a vase and some water." Tara had never been given flowers before, she adored how romantic Franklin was. "Have a seat; I'm just watching some television."

Franklin did as he was told while admiring her curves as she walked towards the kitchen. Her beauty was breathtaking and he appreciated how naturally beautiful she was. She wore no make-up, dressed in very short cutoff jeans and a bright orange tank top.

While Tara was in the kitchen, Franklin took the opportunity to open his brown paper bag of goodies.  
He joyfully removed the items and placed them on the coffee table.

"What's all of this?" Tara murmured while examining the items on the table. "Normally I hate surprises but with you…I'm getting used to it..." She admitted as she placed the flowers into the water filled vase.

Her confession eased his heavy heart. Franklin had already fallen in love with her that very first night. He'd hoped she'd developed feelings for him as well. He was never certain when it came to Tara; her impulsive spark was part of her allure.

"I didn't know if you were hungry, so I brought you something to eat." Her face lit up and that made him beam even more. "Do you like red wine?" He kindly asked holding the bottle so she could see the label.

"I sure do! Thank you…" Tara sweetly thanked him for the fruit and wine and hurried back to the kitchen to get a corkscrew and two glasses. When she returned she handed one of the glasses to Franklin so he could pour himself a drink.

And then she cringed, realizing her error.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't have any True Blood here."

"That's alright; I really don't like that stuff anyway." His eyes leisurely shifted to the vein in Tara's neck, his stare lingered, and he stifled a groan at the thought of tasting her.

Tara swallowed hard, she knew right away what he wanted and she was undecided on whether or not to offer herself to him again. She didn't like being turned down the first time. She was still unclear on why he had not taken advantage when he had the chance.

After a few moments of awkward silence Franklin realized he was making Tara uncomfortable; he reclined onto the sofa. "What are you watching." He asked in a conversational manner.

Eager to converse more with the handsome vampire, the doe eyed woman plopped down next to him and grabbed the remote. "Oh, I was just flipping through the channels. Nothing really good on tonight," she pressed the buttons on the remote and grabbed a big long-stemmed strawberry.

Franklin uncorked the bottle and poured her a glass of wine. Tara slowly brought the juicy ripe piece of fruit to her mouth and gently bit into, letting out a soft moan as the sweet nectar burst favorably onto her tongue. The sweet nectar slowly trickled down her chin.

Franklin stifled another groan of pleasure; there was nothing she could do that could not illicit a response from the smitten vampire. He tried to remain in control but was noticeably losing it as his jeans began to tighten and he slightly shifted in his seat. Tara realized Franklin was turned on by what she was doing and despite herself she was flattered.

"Close ya mouth or something gonna fly in it."

She teased.

Franklin smiled wolfishly. "Flies be damned, your beauty leaves me speechless." They both chuckle and he spoons her up into his arms, until her petite frame is nestled into his muscular form.

They watched television for a short time until interrupted by Tara's buzzing cell phone.

Unwarranted jealousy emerged as he watched her smile delightfully while reading a text message. He wanted to know what that was about.

"Who's that messaging you?" asked bluntly, unable to mask his frustration. He wondered if it was Sam.

I knew I should have gotten rid of him. He thought... It's not too late.

Tara could see Franklin's demeanor had changed immensely. She wanted things to be clear with Franklin, in hopes, he'd be honest with her.

"That's my cousin Lafayette. He wanted to come by and tell me about his date with Jesus."

Franklin took an unnecessary breath of relief. He appreciated her candidness.

She continued to explain, "I thought I'd reply back and tell him that we'd talk all about it at work tomorrow.

Franklin loved to text, but didn't get the chance to do it very often. Most vampires preferred to talk over the phone.

"May I tell him please?!" His smile so big, it looked like he'd slept with a hangar in his mouth. And before Tara could give him permission he snatched the phone and began to text.

His odd and erratic actions, agitated the doe eyed beauty and she scowled at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"He calls you hookah? Franklin said as he scrolled through her phone. "Hoo-kah", he repeated, sounding out the word slowly, and then chuckled.

"That's a water-pipe."

Her doe eyes went wide as his fingers moved. His entire hand looked like a blur. Now she was too was distracted by his fast texting, and forgot about being perturbed.

"What are you telling my cousin, Franklin?" Tara asked curiously.

That's when Franklin noticed his doll, was no longer smiling.

"I haven't sent it yet," He countered. "What shall I tell him, my love?"

"Say...see you tomorrow muthafucka."

"Brilliant!" Franklin yelped with delight, as his talented fingers typed and sent the entire message within seconds. "Watch how fast I type muthafucka." He blew Tara a kiss and handed his lover her phone back.

Now it was time to settle in for the evening. Franklin set a pillow behind her head, raised her feet up and placed her legs across his lap. She reached for another strawberry, but the basket was just out of her reach. Franklin reached over and retrieved a strawberry for her, holding it a mere inches from her sensual mouth. She leaned in, slowly biting into it. As the juices began to trickle down her cheek; Franklin couldn't resist, he leaned in and lapped it up, his tongue trailed over to her lips.

Their eyes became set on each other and Tara kissed him with a passion he had never known.


	5. Ride Along

 

Tara woke the next morning, nestled comfortable on the sofa. The house was empty house and the lovely woman questioned when Franklin had left.

She never thought herself to be a sound-sleeper and was stunned she did not stir awake when he left. She figured the slight loss of blood and vigorous sex they had could have caused her to sleep a little sounder than usual.

She noticed a waiting text message her phone.

Tara, last night was superb. For hours, I adored your beauty as you slumbered. By the time you get this message I will be sound asleep and dreaming of you. Unfortunately, tonight I have to leave Bon Temps to take care of important business. I will be back soon to make it up to you. Love Franklin Mott.

She'd never met anyone like him. She immediately sent him a reply, leapt from the couch and took her fruit basket and wine into the kitchen.

She was not due at work for a few hours and wanted to get a little more sleep in. She went up to her room, set her alarm and headed towards the bed.

She passed the mirror and took a brief glimpse of herself, the thoughts of the night before made her smile.

Her neck should have a bite wound or two, but there was none. She thought nothing else of it and got in bed, it only took a few minutes and she was back to sleep.

She awakened hours later, showered, got dressed and briefly scanned her phone. There was a few text messages from Lafayette. In the message he offered her his old convertible. Surprisingly he said he'd finally saved enough money to buy his dream car. Tara called him back and gladly accepted his offer. They talked a bit and he was more than eager to tell her on his budding relationship with Jesus.

She finally gathered the nerve to tell him all about Franklin, carefully leaving out the part about the two of them beating the rednecks. It went surprisingly well, he was accepting of her new relationship and that encouraged her.

After her reassuring talk with her cousin, she gathered the nerve and gave her mother a call.

She was immediately worried when she got a busy signal from Lettie's home phone. She hoped her mother did not get so drunk, or bumped her head and is out cold on the floor.

It has happened on several occasions in the past.

She rushed out of the house and walked a half mile to her mother's house. Using her spare key to let herself in, she discovered mother asleep on the couch next to her Captain Morgan's bottle. Tara shook her head in shame and covered her mother with the old afghan, turned off the television, placed the phone on the base and locked the door behind her.

On her way to work she called Sookie, and she was surprised that her voice mail box was full. That concerned her, she hoped to run into Jason and ask if he'd seen or heard from her.

Tara went to Merlotte's and saw her cousin's older convertible parked next to his new very new convertible. She expected the new car to be nice, but this car was beyond nice. This car looked like something Jay-Z would drive. Lafayette would have to save for several lifetimes to afford a car like this.

Something was up…

Inside, Tara was about to interrogate Lafayette on how he acquired such an expensive new ride. Before she got to question her cousin, Sam came in the kitchen with his younger brother Tommy.

"Hey, Sam can I talk to you in private?" Tara asked trying to figure out why he was looking at her with what she believed was disappointment in his eyes.

"Sure, is everything alright?" Sam asked in a meaningful tone.

"I'm fine; I'll meet you in your office in a bit."

Lafayette handed her keys to his old convertible and Tara gave him a warm hug. "Thanks Laf."

"Enjoy yo new ride hookah, Imma enjoying the hell outta mine!"

The door to Sam's office was open and he was standing at his desk with a notepad in his hand. He quickly put it down, walked over to Tara and asked her to sit wherever she wanted.

She sat down and got straight to the point. "Sam, I need to take a few days off."

"Why Tara?" He challenged in a miffed tone.

"I need to take care of something important, I just need three days."

"Is this what you need or the vampire your screwing wants you to do?" He folded his arms, his brow crinkled in frustration. "Let's be honest here."

"Let's be honest…? Tara repeated, unbelieving Sam was talking to her this way. "Never mind who I'm screwing! If I was Sookie, you'd let me take all the time I wanted." Tara hissed as she stood from her seat. "You told me I could have a day or two if I need it and I do." She guessed it was Arlene who told him about Franklin.

"I'm done doing Sookie favors too." Sam ran his hand through his sandy colored hair and walked over to his desk. "I know I said you could take time off, but it was time off for you...not too... Christ Tara, first Sookie, now you."

"Now what..?" Tara defensively placed her hands on her hips.

"You reek of him." Sam mumbled bitterly.

"I-What? Well, fuck you!" She was fed up with his rude remarks and decided to leave before things got out of control.

"Tara, wait! I'm sorry." He called out to her as she moved towards the kitchen, pass the cooks. "I -I just thought you hated vampires."

Tara called back. "I thought I did too."

I'm learning a lotta things about myself these days…

Tara put the convertible top down and turned on the radio. She took off fast down the gravel road. She brushed her incident with Sam off and tried enjoying her new car.

A few miles down the road she appraised the gas tank was low and decided to make a pit stop at the gas station to fill it up.

A man who looked strikingly similar to Sam Merlotte's father, in a green pick-up truck, pulled over beside Tara.

"I'd like to take you out sometime, pretty lady." The dirty-old man offered his number to her and Tara sternly declined.

She warned the man, "My boyfriend is a crazy muthafucka, and he'd literally rip you a new asshole if he caught you coming on to me."

The gray haired man quickly pulled off.

She thought about all the times she had lied to men about having a dangerous boyfriend. Now that it's true, she wondered if she should choose her words more carefully.

I have a way of conjuring menacing things.

During her drive, her cell phone rang; and was comforted by the voice on the other end.

"Could you meet me at Jason's house right away?" It was Sookie, Tara was elated, and Jason's house was where she happened to be headed.

At dusk Franklin emerged feeling like a new vampire. He felt that loving Tara rejuvenated him. He felt, warm, soulful and alive again. He got out of bed and leapt into the shower, whistling his favorite tune the whole time. After he dressed he checked his phone. He beamed as he read her reply:

Franklin, thank you for making me smile again, I never know what to expect when I am with you. It's never a dull moment. Have a good trip and I will see you soon. Until then, I'll miss you, Tara Thornton.

She missed me!

He shouted out in his quite room. Franklin drove as fast as he could to Jackson; the three hour drive usually was no problem, but tonight it seemed to take forever.

Upon his arrival he received his expected cold welcome from the King's companion Talbot. The seven hundred year old vampire asked Franklin to leave until Russell came home. Franklin refused and waited in the hallway until Russell arrived two hours later.

In the King's office, the two began to discuss business.

"Good work as usual, you never disappoint. I'll wire your fee to your trust fund."

"Thank you sir, but I need my pay in cash this time."

"What for..?" Russell responded sharply; he lit an expensive cigar and passed one to Franklin.

"I need it." Franklin emphasized.

"Look Franklin, we not gonna have a repeat of what happen in Biloxi; you slaughtered a group of elderly church women in a casino."

"No sir and I told you they wouldn't let me have a turn!" Franklin huffed. Annoyed, that his King brought that ten year old incident back up.

"I'm tired of cleaning up after you." Russell snapped.

Franklin continued, "I'm done with wasting my money on the slots."

I have someone to spoil now, my girlfriend Tara; we have so much in common. He went on with a wolfish smile on his face. She's a fucking disaster, we could be twins!"

Franklin closed his eyes and pictured Tara making love to him last night.

"Hmm," The three thousand year old vampire muttered in regards to his employee's declaration.

"The chemistry is electric!" Franklin purred.

Russell interrupted his rant. "Franklin, you're a huge freak, but I like your work."

Franklin didn't notice Russell open up a safe under his desk, but when he set out two large bundles of cash out on the desk, the dark haired vampire nodded in approval. Russell reclined back in his grand chair and took another puff of his cigar.

"So I assume you're on your way back to Bon Temps." Russell asked.

"Yes Sir." He nodded and grabbed his pile of money. With a gesture of his hand, The King dismissed him.

"I'll be calling you soon Mott."

"Please Do."

As Franklin passed Talbot, he gave him the middle finger on the way out.

Half way to Bon Temps, Franklin was pulled over by a highway patrol officer.

"You were going 80 in a 65, license and registration sir."

The curly haired vampire usually glamored the officer, sending them on their way. But this time, in a blind furry Franklin tore the cop limb from limb.

While doing so he shouted. "You're making me late! Tara misses me!"

He threw the officers torn body parts into the woods on the side of the road.

He licked the dripping, copious amount of blood off his fingers, got back into his car and sped off.

_We are going to have a wonderful life together my sexy little Tara, you just wait and see._


	6. Chances Are

 

Franklin cleaned himself up at his favorite hotel in Bon Temps, he showered, shaved, and splashed on some Armani cologne.

He took his time, meticulously cleaning all the blood off his boots. After his cleaning, he threw away his blood soaked clothes and adorned himself in his new, dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of brand new dark blue jeans.

With a lovely floral arrangement in hand he arrived at Sookie's house.

There was no indication that Tara was there, none of the lights were on and he couldn't hear anyone inside. He tried not to worry too much; he figured, she worked later than she planned at Merlotte's.

He was leaving the porch as Bill Compton made his way up the creaking wooden steps.

Bill pace slowed, as his eyes met Franklin's silent leered.

For several long intense moments they stood in an awkward silence until Bill spoke.

"Your plan to procure Sookie failed and cost your king greatly."

In a condescending tone, Franklin replied, "What the hell are you going on about?" He did not show it, but he was actually concerned about his employer. He was is main source of income.

"Your king is on a rampage. He killed an anchorman on national television. He will have to answer to the magistrate now," Bill warned him.

Franklin was completely panicked, but he was well adapted in masking it. He worried that something must have gone terribly wrong if The King really had done such a drastic thing.

The cerulean eyed vampire wanted to quickly find Tara, secure his funds and get as far away from Bon Temps and the King of Mississippi as possible.

Franklin let out a mocking sigh, "It wasn't my plan you idiot. I was doing a job, I could care less really."

Bill understood that. He too had been ordered to do unsavory things and is now paying the price.

"Then, may I ask why you are here."

Franklin hesitated for a moment, but decided that there was no harm talking to Bill now that his assignment is unofficially over.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend Tara and you."

Relieved, Bill answered, "I'm here for Sookie."

After a moment of sneering at each other, Bill knocked on the door.

Franklin rolled his eyes, "Can't you hear. No one is in there. Do you know any other place Tara could be?"

"Sookie may be at her brother's house."

In haste, Bill went to Jason's house. Franklin called Merlotte's making sure Tara was not still there.

At Jason's house, Sookie was recovering from her ordeal. The ladies prepared libations and spent a few moments catching up.

Sookie explained to Tara that a vampire named Eric Northman who owned a vampire bar In Shreveport offered her information that led her to Jackson, Mississippi. Sookie then went on about Kings, Queens, Sheriffs and werewolves.

To Tara it almost sounded like a fairy-tale. The other night when she and Franklin talked, she was hesitant in believing in all the supernatural creatures he spoke of. Now she felt bad for ever doubting him.

Debbie Pelt, Russell Edington and Lorena Kranski sounded like awful sonsofbitches. Tara was immensely relived that Sookie escaped, virtually unscathed, with the help of a friendly and handsome wolf named Alcide. The raven haired woman could sense that Sookie had a little crush on Herveaux.

Hearing Sookie's eventful recall, made Tara want to confess about her new beau and his involvement with King Russell, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

Not yet; she told herself.

Meanwhile Jason sat across the room with a dreadful expression on his face. For the first time Tara could see that Jason was actually thinking about someone besides himself.

Sookie was unable to scan Tara's mind, but the blonde haired woman knew something heavy was on it.

Unlike Tara, she could her Jason's thoughts loud and clear.

"You gotta tell her Jason." Sookie pleaded to her brother.

"Tell me what?" Tara asked she had no clue what Jason could be hiding. He was usually an open book.

Jason walked over to Tara and sat down beside her; he took her by the hand and breathed out deeply. His head lowered and his eyes looked at everything but at Tara. He swallowed hard, still unable to speak.

He jumped upon hearing an abrupt knock on his door.

Jason rushed to answer the door. As the door swung open he let out an audible gasp. "That's the motherfucker who bit, beat and kidnapped me!" he shouted, the terror apparent in his tone.

The young ladies jumped up from the couch gasping in confusion.

Jason's stare remained glued on Franklin.

"I had nothing to do with this Sookie." Bill immediately spoke up and Sookie sighed in relief.

Tara was beside herself with rage. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

"God damn it Franklin... WHY!" Tara breathed, her blood boiled with resentment. She figured if Franklin was going to go crazy on anyone she thought it would have been Sam. She couldn't understand why he would want to hurt Jason when they had never been lovers.

"Well, he shot Eggs and now he's trying to blackmail Andy into deputizing him." Franklin blurted out in defense. He knew his answer was halfcocked and hoped to fully explain to Tara the entire situation in private. Most of all he wished he could cross the threshold and rip Jason's throat out because he made Tara angry with him.

Tara couldn't believe it. The admission felt more like a punch in the stomach, it knocked all the wind out of her, tears began to fill her eyes and fall uncontrollably.

"This whole time…" Was all she was able to say between gasp for air.

Jason, Andy lied and watched her suffer, while moving on with their lives.

Sookie embraced Tara firmly "I'm sorry Tara that's what Jason was about to tell you. It's been eating at him for days and he just told me, that's why I called you." she sorrowfully confessed.

"No..." Tara whimpered. "Oh God no..!" She screamed. She became excruciatingly overwhelmed, she needed air. She broke away from Sookie's embrace and ran out the door, shoving pass both vampires, off the porch and down the stairs.

She got half way to her car but Franklin blocked her path holding out his arms and into them she fell. He held onto her tight as she struggled to break free of his firm embrace. She slapped him as hard as her shivering hands allowed.

"Why Franklin..? She screamed from the pit of her gut. "Why didn't you tell me what you knew about Eggs? I hate you!" She cried at him. She swung at his face again, but he grabbed both of her wrists and held them firmly.

"I only wanted to protect you from this Tara."

His icy eyes pierced her. "Look at you! Are you happy now? Does knowing who killed him make anything better?"

He released her wrist and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, she grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt, and sobbed on his chest.

"I have to keep you safe, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He gently kisses her head. "Nothing else exist...Only you" His handsome features creasing in concern.

Jason ran into his bedroom. Sookie was about to go after him, but Bill called out to her, pleading for her to let him in.

"Why are you here Bill?" Sookie demanded to know, she told Bill she needed time away from him.

Before he could explain Jason was back with a shot gun. He pushed past his sister and Bill; he ran towards Tara and Franklin.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Jason hollered as he took determined steps towards them.

"Jason put that down!" Sookie screeched and darted out of the house. Bills fangs emerged as he followed close behind.

Jason cocked the gun and aimed it at Franklin's chest. Sookie reached for Jason, but Bill grabbed her arm.

"I ain't gonna say it again." Jason threatened.

Franklin fangs dropped in ire, reluctantly unlocking his embrace from Tara, stepping away from her. He held his arms out offering Jason a clear shot at him.

"You like shooting Tara's boyfriends don't you. Go ahead and shoot me wanker."

Tara jumped in front of Franklin just as the shot gun loaded with silver bullets fired. Tara was hit on her shoulder blade, silver pellets riddled her upper body, and it instantly shattering her collar bone. An ample amount of her blood and the large bullet shell hit her car shattering the window. The force of the shot threw the petite woman back towards the ground, but Franklin caught her before she fell.

Her shoulder felt like it had been set on fire, she groaned in helpless agony, her head felt like it had been pounded by a wrecking ball. The world began to rattle as if in an earthquake, her vision blurred and the ringing in her ears became louder and louder, until everything went silent and black.

"Noooo!" Sookie let out a wild shriek and leapt to Tara's side.

"What have you done Jason? What have you done?" Sookie bawled out as her and Franklin held Tara's limp body.

Jason dropped his gun and backed away, "I-I didn't mean too…" his eyes welled with tears. He ran to the house to dial for an ambulance.

"You have to feed her your blood." Bill advised Franklin.

Franklin snarled; his eyes rimmed with blood tears. "I know what I have to do; I have to get her as far away from you all as possible."

They were the cause of Tara's melancholy. They were unaccepting of her true nature, they stiffed her evolution. Unlike the small minded creatures before him, he welcomed her erratic, passionate and uninhibited nature. He adored the way she always acted on impulse. Her exotic beauty drew him and he longed to be completely connected to her, a blood bond. He felt that after several decades of loneliness he was finally able to love again.

He rose to his feet, tugging her away from Sookie's embrace, while cradling his injured beauty in his arms. The blonde woman heard a whoosh noise as the tall vampire disappeared into the night.

"Bill follow them!" Sookie cried. But Bill knew better, Franklin had claimed Tara as his.

"That would not be wise Sookie." He convinced the young woman, it was best for everyone if they let them go.

"I think he wants to help her," Sookie assured herself, still overwhelmed with sadness, she wept, "I heard her thoughts, I think she loves him."

"I spoke to him, and I think he loves her too Sookie." He helped his woman to her feet. "Mott is an old vampire, his blood will surely heal her." Bill held on to Sookie and she invited him in the house.

 


	7. All Because Of You

 

The full alabaster moon illuminated the rapidly flowing steam of water at the rivers edge.

The handsome, vampire lay his injured beauty down on the soft blanket of grass. The young woman groaned in pain, the throbbing was so intense she shuddered while desperately hanging on to consciousness.

He sat against a tree propping her head onto his lap. He hissed softly, and with a click of his fangs, he quickly bit into his wrist; his blood pooled and trickled. He positioned his wrist to her mouth urging her to drink. She gurgled, allowing the blood to slide down her throat.

"Why would you do that Tara?" He said as he looked down at her divine face, "Lover, why do you want to die?"

Although disoriented; she heard him clearly, the pain made it hard to breathe let alone mutter a response. Still, she thought about what he asked.

And after everything she'd been through, Tara wasn't certain why she took a bullet for him.

More likely it was the fact that she was just as fucked up as he was, and despite everything, despite how crazy it sounded in her own head: she didn't want to see her kindred spirit go, just like that. Tara shifted, crying out sharply when the pain shot through her chest, but stiffed it just long enough to actually meet Franklin's gaze.

She looked up at those ocean blue eyes so full of emotion and it was at that moment she grasped the level of Franklin's affection and devotion for her. Everything he'd done since the day they met was for her. All because of his love for her, to him, she was everything.

Unable to speak above a raspy whisper she softly replied, "I wasn't expecting to fall in love…especially not with a vampire but now…now I can't imagine a world without you."

Captivated by her declaration, Franklin reached out and tenderly swept Tara's hair away from her forehead, his fingers caressing lightly over cheek.

"And I don't want to imagine a world without you..." he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She tried to smile but coughed and drops of blood from the corner of her mouth oozed down her chin.

"Drink some more my sweet." His self-inflicted bites had healed, so he bit into his wrist again.

Suddenly she was unresponsive, so he called her name over and over, gently tapping her cheek, desperately trying to rouse her.

"Tara...Tara…Please...Please Tara…"

She had lost too much of her own blood and had not drank enough of his to heal.

"Oh no my love, you're dying." He cried out as bloody tears began to rim his eyes.

"Please don't leave me Tara... let me turn you... I promise to make you happy." He began to plead with her hoping that she would cull death and choose to be with him.

Memories of her life began to flash in her mind up until the night she met Franklin; until that very moment she lay dying in his arms. She knew exactly what she wanted: a new beginning; a chance to start over and make things right…a chance that she now had right in front of her.

She gasped, her eyelids felt so heavy she struggled to lift them. She spoke, but it was so faint Franklin had to lean forward and place the shell of his ear, close to her lips.

"Promise to never bite or kidnap my friends again, asshole..."

As he grasped her words, his saddened face washed way, shifting into his signature smirk.

"Deal."

With his bare hands, Franklin dug a large grave for two and turned Tara into a vampire that night...

The succeeding night, he drove them to their new home located on forty acres of land, in a secluded area outside of Dallas. He made all the arrangements in the hours it took to drive them there.

He hoped Tara would like it there it was his favorite house; he want to make it their new home. If not, Franklin owned other homes in different locations that she could choose from.

They arrived at the colonial style home and Franklin carried an exhausted Tara over the threshold. Despite her discomfort, and the fact that Franklin's body was ice cold, Tara felt safe and protected in his arms and found herself snuggling closer.

Garry Burger, one of Franklin's trusted, human friends, greeted them, in the vast foyer. He escorted the couple to an underground room he had prepared. Franklin softly placed Tara on the bed and closed the door.

He asked Garry, who's a computer hacking genius, if he was successful in his attempt to secure his trust fund account.

Garry assured him that his funds were successfully transferred to a safe and easily accessible location. Garry handed him the documents to prove it. Franklin showed his gratitude by handing the man a large bundle of cash before bidding him farewell.

Franklin quickly returned to Tara who was still peacefully asleep. He removed her bloody torn clothes and delightfully noticed her fatal wound had already healed. Delicately, he placed a silk sheet over her lovely body and lay down beside her; the whole time thinking about their future.

For the second time in his immortal life he felt calm, sane and at peace. He hoped when she emerged as his new vampire bride, she would have a taste for human blood.

Just in case she didn't, in the refrigerator was a case of True Blood.

**THE END...Perhaps**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.Net on 08-20-10


End file.
